vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grayson Gilbert
Grayson Gilbert was Jeremy Gilbert's father, Elena Gilbert's uncle/adoptive father, and the husband of Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. On May 23, 2009, Grayson and Miranda drowned after their car ran off of Wickery Bridge and into the lake. He risked his life to save Elena's. This character was a member of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Town Council. History Grayson learned at early age about the existence of vampires, possibly from his father, and he told his younger brother John all about it. They both grew up firmly believing vampires are evil and must be destroyed. Grayson and John had read every journal written by Johnathan Gilbert, their ancestor from 1864. From the journals they gleaned much of the town's secret history, and eventually Grayson and John both wore the Gilbert rings. As an adult he became a doctor and had a clinic on a property that he and his wife Miranda owned. Late one night, Grayson's brother John brought Isobel, his pregnant lover, to Grayson's office. Grayson agreed to deliver the baby, and together with his wife adopted her and named her Elena. Grayson protected Elena all his life from the world of vampires until he died. Elena later learned that her parents had knowledge of the existence of vampires, and even possessed weapons to hunt and kill vampires, hidden behind a false wall in a closet at their lake house. The night Grayson and Miranda died, Elena had ditched family night and gone to a bonfire party with her friends. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, trapping the three of them underwater. Miranda quickly lost consciousness, but although Grayson and Elena were still alive, they were unable to open the car doors to escape. Grayson ultimately drowned after refusing help from Stefan Salvatore until he had rescued Elena. When Stefan came back for them, they were both dead. Elena has felt some responsibility for their death, as the reason they were out driving that night was to pick her up. Later, when John explains the Gilbert rings to Jeremy, he confirms that the ring didn't work to save Grayson because he did not die a supernatural death, the only kind from which the ring could have protected him. Name Grayson is of Old English origin, and the meaning is "son of the gray-haired man". Appearances Season 1 * Several episodes (only in photos) * Mentioned several times by members and friends of the Gilbert family ;Season 3 * The Departed (flashback) Elena's parents Trivia *He and Miranda were killed before the Pilot in a car accident. *Grayson Gilbert and his wife Miranda Sommers-Gilbert have the longest episode span between first mention and first appearance. *It has been confirmed by Julie Plec that there was nothing supernatural about his or Miranda's death. * Grayson's personality is in many ways the opposite of his brother's, John, personality. ** Grayson and Jenna have a friendly relationship, and stable, and often exchange words without restriction. Grayson is very loving with his family and he is doing its best to protect your family from the supernatural (Grayson did not mention anything about the supernatural to Elena, eventhough she had already passed the age to know the secret.) ** John and Jenna have a negative, cold, unstable relationship, and Jenna openly shows her hatred for him. John usually try to live with his family, but often, Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy showed their displeasure by family moments with him. * Elena will always blame herself for Grayson and Miranda's death. * In the novels, Grayson's name is Thomas Gilbert. Gallery S4ep1p30.png VDs3.jpg Family1x.jpg|Picture Family2x.jpg|Picture2 GraysonMirandaGilbert.png|Photograph Miranda_and_Grayson.jpg|Grayson from season 1 3x22-04.jpeg grayson-gilbert-drowns.jpg|Grayson drowns References See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased